


Fine Lines

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [9]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Cidgeon returns to Vector to another unpleasant surprise. Regardless of plots this boy is going to be the death of him one of these days.
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 2





	Fine Lines

“Here we are, old girl,” Cidgeon muttered with a pat given to Lovey-Dove as he fumbled with the door in the deepening darkness. Not as dark as Thamasa would be at this hour, no, not with the Vector’s lights scattered about, yet enough to prove the growing lateness. Tomorrow would be another long day in an entirely different way from all the traveling; for now he only looked forward to a bed.

Inside, he lit the lamps and set aside his bag to sort through in the morning while Lovey-Dove fluttered off to the adjoining room. He didn’t have long to linger before an alarmed coo sent him hurrying after her.

She perched on the armchair by the fireplace. Cidgeon’s eyes locked on the figure across the floor in front of the hearth, partially curled in on himself.

“Cabanela.” Cidgeon swiftly crouched next to him. Breath seemed steady. Cidgeon reached out to check his pulse and flinched back, startled at the chill in Cabanela’s skin. Prepared this time, he tried again and found his pulse satisfactory as well, but the man was freezing.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, boy?” Cidgeon muttered. An ember still smouldered in the hearth—a fire had been burning recently. He prodded it back to life. Cabanela stirred though showed no other signs of awakening. Still, that was a good sign and Cidgeon rose to his feet to frown down at him.

Then he went to Cabanela’s room—pristine and seemingly untouched. So, it didn’t look like he’d made it that far at all today. He pulled away the blanket and pillow from the bed and hauled both back out. This was not how this evening was meant to go. His own bed still called and he didn’t count on seeing Cabanela until sometime tomorrow and that maybe, just maybe, he’d be found asleep in his own bed like a vaguely normal person, ha. No, he knew that evening was a lost cause as he nudged the pillow under Cabanela’s head and threw the blanket over him. He brushed a hand over Cabanela’s face. Even in front of the now-crackling fire his skin still felt icy.

Sighing, he sagged into the armchair. So much for bed; better to keep an eye on things. Lovey-Dove gave a soft coo and took her place back on his head. Nothing to do but settle in, listen to the fire and wait.

Cidgeon snapped awake to the sound of whistling. Kettle, ears supplied and the rest of the evening’s events caught up. The fire was still going, or going again, and the floor was bare and—

“Mooornin’, Prof!”

And Cabanela himself filled his vision, offering a saucer and steaming teacup.

“Decided to stop taking up the floor, did you?” Cidgeon said as he took the tea and eyed him critically. He looked all right.

Cabanela swirled back to the fire and Cidgeon realized there was another cup on the mantle which Cabanela took and cupped close. “You’re back a little earlier than expected,” he said.

“We made good time. Luckily for you,” Cidgeon added pointedly and maybe it wouldn’t have made any difference, but he wasn’t about to let Cabanela slide away this easily. “What happened last night?”

“Sorry I wasn’t up to welcome you baaack. A liiittle nap came on sooner than expected.”

“Nap, right. After coming in from an icebox?”

Cabanela took a sip of tea. “We attempted another infusion.”

Cidgeon jerked. Tea sloshed over onto the saucer. He scowled up at Cabanela. “He was supposed to be done with that. _You_ were supposed to be done.”

“Heeey now.” Cabanela raised a placating hand. “I’m still the only success. The doc wanted to see if more could be dooone. Besides I’m not about to say no to anything that might help here.”

“Yeah? So now what? What’s this new ‘help’ of yours?”

Cabanela gave a loose shrug. “Nothin’. It failed.”

Cidgeon eyed him worriedly. He looked fine, but he also knew many of Asbolus’s other subjects hadn’t fared so well in the past. “Failed? Why?”

Cabanela gave a short laugh. “You think he said anything to me? Not a cluuue I’m afraid. I was out like a light and next thing I kneeew, there was ice everywhere and a few fried machines. He said my magic went out of control, made sure I wasn’t doin’ anything new and sent me on my way. I came back to warm up and there you were!”

Cidgeon ignored the shiny smile. “And what about side-effects? You were freezing last night. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fiiine.” Cabanela danced a few sparks around his fingers. “Magic’s fine. A bit chilled still,” he conceded. “But warmin’ up.”

Cidgeon sighed. “This is a dangerous game you’re playing, boy. Putting yourself into Asbolus’s hands like this; what good will it do you when he goes too far?”

“Who am I to disobey His Majesty’s will?”

Cidgeon snorted.

Cabanela’s expression darkened. “I will get my place back and that means fulfilling my duties.”

“And if they get you killed or worse? What then?”

“I shouldn’t be in this position at all, a ‘near-traitor’ like myself.” Cabanela set his cup aside and spread his arms in a careless display. “But I’m their Magic ‘Knight’. Their ooone and only. The doc may not give twooo whits about me and the Emperor certainly isn’t happy with me. I’m quite certain Beauty would just as soon see me in a prison cell at beeest, but I’m all they’ve got. Not a test subject nor a tool any of ‘em are willin’ to toss aside and that’s to my advantage.”

“Yet.”

“I’d be a fool to pass this up.”

“You’re a fool now,” Cidgeon grumbled. “This ambition of yours had better be worth it.”

Cabanela’s gaze pierced. Back straight, and shoulders set. Even the softness in his voice didn’t cover the fierceness underlying it. “Not a doubt about it.”

No, there wasn’t, was there? Not from that day Cabanela returned, frantic and furious and pleading with him to return to Thamasa to look after a certain princess while he swore he would do everything and anything to rescue a king. He always had been one to hold to his word.

Cidgeon sighed. “Watch your back. You failed Asbolus. He doesn’t take kindly to failures.” What would he try next?

“Of course. But enough about meee. I have to go soon. How did things go?”

And the question in his eyes was clear: how is _she_?

“Well enough. I’ll be putting my reports together today. Nothing of concern to you.”

Something in Cabanela relaxed and he flashed a smile. “Glaaad to hear it. I should be back for dinner.”

“Then get on with you. Their perfect knight can hardly be late, can he?” And if his tone leaned toward sour, Cabanela gave no notice.

“Now you’re gettin’ it.”

And then he was gone, out the door in a swirl of white. Cidgeon glowered and absently patted Lovey-Dove earning a reassuring coo in return. The worst, well, there were several problems here, but Cabanela wasn’t exactly wrong. They could have simply taken him prisoner, locked him in Asbolus’s labs for the goddesses only knew what else, but he was still useful. Mutual use it seemed—a precarious balance, yet if anyone could walk that fine line it was him.

Cabanela himself had simply traded one Majesty for another and once more Cidgeon found himself wondering at this desert king who fostered such loyalty and devotion. Love. Of course it wouldn’t be right to leave any poor soul in their clutches regardless, but he wondered how long this balance could last. He could only hope Cabanela would tip it in their favour sooner than later.


End file.
